This invention relates generally to bag filling machines and more specifically to a new and improved bag filling machine which permits easy removal of a filled bag from the filling machine.
With the advent of large containers for the shipment of bulk materials from one location to another, there was introduced into this country approximately ten years ago large square woven polypropylene bags for this purpose. These bulk bags have a capacity ranging from twenty cubic feet up to seventy cubic feet and may vary in size from thirty-five inches wide by thirty-five inches long by twenty-three inches high up to the same width and length bag having a height of eighty-two inches unfilled.
The bags are constructed with bag loops on the top of the bag which are used for transporting the bags from one location to another and also for holding the bags while they are being filled in a filling machine. The bag loops are generally constructed of a strong web-like material which is sewn onto the upper corners of the square bag.
Prior art bag filling machines which hold these large bulky bags have encountered problems in removing the filled bag from the filling machine, since the filled bag may weigh as much as two-thousand pounds. The problem was directed to removing the heavy bag from the filling machine since a portion of the two-thousand pound weight would be applied to the bag loops resulting in difficulty in getting the bag loop from the device holding the bag in the machine. The bag loops would tend to hang upon the various rods or hooks used since many times the material being filled in the bag was a sticky material and the environment around the filling machine was one of a dust laden atmosphere containing the sticky material.
In the applicants drawing filed with this application and in particular FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawing there is shown several of the prior art bag filling machines shown holding the large bulky bags. Further detail will be given hereinafter in the specification outlining the specific area of problems encountered with these devices.